Simple aspiradora
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: Es difícil aceptarlo, es aún más difícil darse cuenta de que lo desea, de que lo ansía... Le gustaría sentir su húmeda lengua vagando por su cuerpo, sus manos recorriendo su virginal cuerpo, sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, sus gemidos ahogados en su boca... ¡En serio que le gustaría!... ...Lástima...


¡Hola! Hace unos días fui al circo y se me ocurrió esta idea. Parecerá algo extraño (horripilante) el fic, incluso la forma de narrar (me dio curiosidad por narrar _así_), sus actitudes no sé si me he salido del cannon...En fin lo dejo para que lo lean y si gustan comentar ¡adelante!

**Oneshot**

"**Simple aspiradora"**

(D & H)

Lo observo andar de esa forma tan suya, tan elegante, tan orgullosa...

Hacía varios días que no podía quitar sus ojos de encima de él; y es que esa mirada tan gélida que tenía, ese cabello platino casi blanco, su voz tan diferente a las demás, como describirla ¿seductora?, no lo sabía pero el timbre de su voz era una alerta de peligro para sus adolescentes hormonas, y esas manos tan blancas, podía poner sus manos al fuego a que sus manos eran suaves como una nube, todo eso juntado a su indiscutible inteligencia y temeridad la hacían arder.

¡Basta Hermione, el fue el enemigo!

¿Cuántas noches había pasado sin dormir? ... No era para tanto, la preocupación por los horocruxes hacía que no pegara ojo en la noche, y no era que pensara en cómo se sentirían los labios de aquel rubio pedante sobre los suyos, ni tampoco que tipo de sensación provocarían sus manos blancas rondando por su cuerpo, ni sus candentes caricias, mucho menos había pensado en cómo sería escuchar su voz ronca en su oído: incitándola, claro que no.

Y es que por más que tratara de convencerse a sí misma la respuesta era vana, en cuanto lo veía se olvidaba de todo lo que había repasado, de todo, y esa respuesta hormonal no se hacía de esperar.

Cada que lo tenía demasiado cerca, como en la pasada clase de Pociones, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, sus manos le comenzaban a sudar, un sudor frió resbalaba por su cuello, y sus piernas ¡Que decir! No sabía en qué momento podría caer directo al suelo.

Qué estúpida eres, dale armas para que nos ataque

Cuando por "x, y ó z" razón su mirada se encontraba con la de él, su mente y corazón parecían congelarse por aquella gélida mirada, podía jurar que respiraba hasta que le dejara de ver o cuando acababa de pasar.

...Me miró...

No dejaba de sentirse como una estúpida, había días en los que evitaba pasar por el mismo camino que el de él, no quería verlo, no sabría cuanto más soportaría que la mirara ni mucho menos la distancia: cuando estaba cerca de él podía empaparse de su loción, sentía la curiosidad de probar su cuello, de comprobar si sabía cómo olía.

Los días pasaron convirtiendo los segundos en minutos y los minutos en horas, regresándola a la realidad.

Una tarde, cuando salió a leer fuera de Hogwarts se lo encontró ¡Bendita fuese su suerte! Estaba recostado sobre el pasto, "mirando" al sol: tenía los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula destensada, los brazos sobre su cabello platino dándole una pose relajada... Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a él, de verlo dormir, no podía evitarlo, su curiosidad y ansiedad la carcomían por dentro, quería saber lo que las demás chicas sabían; quería sentir de lo que tanto hablaban, de las sensaciones, de la lujuria, de la pasión, pero con él, con el hurón.

En nuestros sueños Hermione, anda vámonos, es una estupidez estar aquí

¿Por qué? Nadie me puede prohibir venir a leer fuera de Hogwarts o de la biblioteca, nadie

Te equivocas, si lo hay

¿Quién me lo va a impedir? ¿El hurón ese? ¡Quisiera ver si se atreve!

Si lo hay Hermione... y se llama Draco Lucios Malfoy

Su pelea interna fue interrumpida por su mirada proveniente del polo norte, sintió como cada neurona dejo de pensar, probablemente en unos segundos volverían a funcionar para entablar una amigable plática de insultos y superioridad.

Pero ese día no fue así: sintió sus manos sujetar fuertemente sus brazos, lleno sus pulmones de su aliento, que rozaba peligrosamente sus labios deseosos de probar y ser probados, la miro con esos ojos tan suyos, torció su boca en un gesto amargo. Se estaba comportando como una miedosa, pero no lo era, tan solo se quedaba callada para sentir su aliento, sus manos calientes quemando su capa para pasar a su cuerpo, sintiendo el deseo de algo prohibido.

Los leones sobreviven a la mordida de una serpiente

Su parte racional salió a la lucha, si bien no pudo articular la frase completa ya que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue algo de otro mundo, algo poco común.

Sus labios acariciaban lujuriosamente los suyos, su mano la pegaba a su cuerpo mientras que su lengua pedía, perdón, exigía permiso para adentrarse en su boca y probar de ella la mismísima gloria.

La espera no fue larga, su lengua probo de la suya adentrándose en una batalla, pero más que una batalla en una danza.

El aire se hiso presente recordándoles que si querían seguir tenían que respirar.

Sus ojos seguían entreabiertos, el vaho de sus labios entibiaba los de él, la adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo y aquella excitación de la que tanto hablaban sus amigas la sintió correr por su cuerpo, activando cada una de sus hormonas.

Se alejo de ella con sumo cuidado, como cuando una serpiente se queda sin veneno, reconociendo su derrota.

Probo de nuevo sus labios en un roce entre los mismo, después se marcho.

Parecía una estatua perdida: estaba helada. A la vez se encontraba sorprendida y desconcertada.

Días después no fueron capaces de verse a los ojos, cuando rara vez se rosaban se alejaban al instante como si tuvieran lepra.

En uno de esos días decidió salir fuera a leer, y no era porque quisiera verlo dormir ni porque quisiera que la tocara, que la besara, claro que no.

Es una tontería Hermione

Yo no vengo a verle a él, tengo mejores cosas en las que perder mi tiempo

Aja

Jamás pensó verlo así, en esa situación, en pleno cortejo. Sabía de su fama con las mujeres, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo. Cerró sus ojos instintivamente y se alejo a paso rápido de allí, si fuera una escoba hubiese salido como la Nimbus más veloz.

Primer strike

Pasados los minutos se tranquilizó, sentía su imagen viva en su mente haciéndole sentir deseo.

El día siguiente lo recordará como uno de los primeros, como uno de los peores.

Ese día se despertaría con buen humor, bajaría al Gran comedor a desayunar, localizaría a Harry, Ron y Ginny, cuando se dirigiera hacia ellos desviaría su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y vería a Pansy atascándose de Draco, retiraría su mirada con asco y correría a su casa.

Después de un pésimo desayuno se excusaría diciendo que tiene que ir por un libro, se escondería en su querida biblioteca y pensaría; pensaría que sus labios rondaban por su cuello haciéndolo enrojecer, pasando del dolor a la pasión, pensaría en sus manos recorriendo su virginal cuerpo, se vería con los labios enrojecidos por el constante roce de sus labios, escucharía la voz ronca del hurón, sentiría su húmeda lengua en su lóbulo, después bajaría por su cuello...

Cuando sintiese un cosquilleo bajo su estomago y la excitación recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo le pondría un alto a su mente, caminaría hacia su siguiente clase, pondría atención y tomaría apuntes, luego, al final del día iría de nuevo al Gran Comedor y finalmente reposaría en su casa.

Al llegar, la sala se encontraría vacía, excepto por un pelirrojo, platicaría con él, y sin saber como la plática daría un giro de 360° pasando a hablar sobre la masturbación. Se sonrojaría, le dirá que guarde silencio, le ignorará pero al final acabara haciéndole caso y discutiendo.

El silencio se hará presente dejándolos en un momento incomodo, se mirarían, arremeterán con sus labios. Hermione acabaría recostada en el sillón con Ron sobre de ella, sus piernas rodearían su cadera haciendo inevitable el roce entre ellos, gemiría bajo su boca, desabrocharía su camisa aún puesta mientras las manos contrarias tocarían bajo la ropa, después llegaría Harry con Ginny platicando sobre "no se que, de no sé dónde."

Segundo strike

Al escuchar las pisadas se separarían, tratarían de acomodar su ropa y esperarían.

— Mione, McGonagall les pide que hagan guardia —aclaro Harry.

Irían a hacer guardia, se separarían y harían su trabajo.

Cansada de esperar iría a buscar al hurón. Lo encontraría en un salón con una niña de Hufflepuff, sangre pura indiscutiblemente.

Vería como se besaban, como se tocaban. Pasados unos segundos y con los ojos bien abiertos vería con atención como las manos de las chica bajaban a la zona sur de el hurón, bajaría el cierre, desabrocharía el botón y vería el pantalón caer, después miraría un extraño movimiento de arriba abajo, lento y luego rápido.

Tercer strike ¡Fuera!

Al final un líquido blanquecino saldría del trabajo de la mano, se voltearía asqueada y seguiría con su turina de Prefecta.

Una simple aspiradora por él

¡Jamás!

Aja


End file.
